Recently, as a part of Augmented Reality technology, virtual information is made to be displayed being overlaid on real-world information such as a captured image. For example, a predetermined mark included in a captured image can be read, and virtual information corresponding to the mark can be displayed being overlaid on the real-world image (for example, Patent Literature 1).